Partners in Crime
by ASGeekery
Summary: Mirajane finally snapped, after all she was the proud Matchmakers, yet after all of her years spent in Fairy Tail not a single person was willing to listen to her, until her best friend Rayne Helena came up with an idea to fix all of that


Mirajane was furious and everyone knew it as they all sat quietly in the guild hall, no brawls, no insults, Mavis not a single one of them dared to look up as Aliasmos, Rayne and Nicole returned from their mission

''Who died?'' asked Aliasmos as she slowly approached the bar

''I'm getting sick and tired of everyone in this guild refusing to confess their feelings for each other'' barked Mira

''Sorry Mira'' sighed the entire guild

''Oh sweetie, you've finally snapped'' smiled Aliasmos in sympathy

''Is it too much to ask that you admit that you're in love with someone?'' Mirajane shouted once again

''Ok Mira, maybe you should calm down and think for a minute'' suggested Rayne as she pulled Mira away from behind the bar and made her sit down

''I know these idiots have feelings for each other but they just refuse to listen to reason'' she sighed in defeat

''I know that, but you of all people know how much courage it takes to tell someone you love them''

''Yeah what you need is either a truth potion or someone to read their mind and spill their secrets for you'' smiled Aliasmos as she leaned behind the bar to grab herself a bottle of finest

''Als you're a genius, Lucy summon Gemini now'' barked Mirajane

''She can close her gate before she says anything to help you'' sighed Aliasmos

''Wait doesn't Gemini owe you a few favours?'' asked Mirajane

''Yeah but I'm not getting involved in this crazy plan of yours'' huffed Aliasmos

''That's a shame'' smiled Rayne, ''it's a good things she owes me as well''

With that Rayne called for Gemini

''Oh shite'' huffed Aliasmos as she started to drink whiskey straight out of the bottle

''Gemini, once this is done you will owe me no favours''

''Really?''

''Really'' smiled Rayne

''Yay'' the celestial spirit danced in happiness. ''So what can I do?''

''We're going to say a guild members name and you need to transform into them while we ask a few questions alright?'' said Mirajane

''Alright, who's first?''

Everyone in the guild looked at the mischievous pair with nothing but nerves, they all refused to shout their grievances as none of them wanted to be chosen first

''Let's go for the obvious one, Natsu'' smiled Mirajane

''Damn'' Natsu hissed

Gemini instantly changed form into looking exactly like Natsu with his insane grin that wanted to challenge everyone and anyone.

''How does Natsu feel about Lucy?''

''What?'' barked Lucy and Natsu

''She's weird, pretty but really weird, all she ever does is talk'' replied Gemini

''How does Natsu feel about Mirajane?'' asked Rayne

''She's the mum I always wanted, she takes care of all of us, even when we don't want her to''

''Awwwww'' smiled Aliasmos

''Shut up'' Natsu barked

''How does Natsu feel about Aliasmos?'' asked Mirajane

''Too powerful for her own good, though you wouldn't think that if you saw her''

''I can live with that'' smiled Aliasmos and she jumped onto the bar and sat crossed legged

''I have a good one'' smiled Lucy as she approached ''How does Natsu feel about Lisanna?''

''She's my mate, my soul mate''

''What?'' shouted Mirajane clearly thinking that Natsu wasn't interested in her little sister

''That's it Gem, we need you to turn into Lisanna now'' smiled Rayne

''How does Lisanna feel about Natsu?'' asked Rayne, Mira and Lucy at the same time

''I love him, always have, always will''

''Kiss each other now'' barked Mira, however the pair had other ideas as Natsu stood up and laid his arm across her shoulders and allowed her to snuggle into him

''You know what stuff it, do me next, let's get this freak show over and done with'' said Aliasmos

''You heard her Gem, transform into Aliasmos'' said Rayne

''This is going to be fun'' smiled Mira

''I know'' said Rayne

''Gemini how does Aliasmos feel about Gray?'' asked Rayne

''He makes me miss my boys''

''He does look like them'' sighed Rayne

''Yeah he does'' sighed Aliasmos and she lowered her head and raised her bottle

''How does Aliasmos feel about Natsu?'' asked Mira

''He's a dumbass, he thinks he's more powerful than he actually is and one of these days he's going to kill someone in this guild and when he does I'll have his head''

The guild erupted into laughter while Natsu stood up ready to attack her however Aliasmos just threw a punch at him as she drunk more of her bottle knocking him clean out

''Feel better?'' asked Rayne

''I will forever enjoy knocking him out'' she smiled

''How does Aliasmos feel about the Guild Master?'' asked Rayne out of pure curiosity

''He's a good man and Fairy Tail wouldn't be the home it is without him here, everyone needs to be in the family he's created''

''Well said'' smiled Mira

''Thank you child'' smiled the master in an embarrassed fashion

''How does Aliasmos feel about Cana?'' asked Rayne

''Love her as a drinking buddy''

''That doesn't actually surprise me''

''Meh'' shrugged Aliasmos

''Alright we need to take this seriously'' sighed Rayne

''How does Aliasmos feel about Macoa?'' asked Mirajane

''He's a very good friend to me, it doesn't matter how I feel as long as we can be friends''

''Gemini is that it?'' asked Rayne

''That's all I could sense'' the spirit said out of sadness

''Gemini we need you to tell us how Macoa feels about Aliasmos?'' asked Rayne

''She's an amazing women, too gorgeous to be a mum. She's a good companion and I care about her more than I'm willing to admit''

Aliasmos sat on the bar in utter shock, Rayne turned her head and she could see that Aliasmos' mind was working in overdrive

''Gemini can you please turn back into Aliasmos and repeat how she feels about Macoa'' asked Mirajane with a huge smile across her face

''Macoa as in the sexiest man in the guild is actually interested in me, how the hell can a wonderful man like him be interested in me''

''Did someone say something?'' said Aliasmos as she pulled herself out of her haze

Rayne just laughed as she could clearly see her sister's head was spinning

''Als are you in love with Macoa?'' asked Mirajane

''No comment'' she muttered as she lowered her head

''Gemini?'' smiled Rayne

''I'm in love with Macoa''

''Now turn into Macoa and tell us if he loves her'' asked Mirajane

''I'm in love with her''

''Get in'' shouted Nicole and Romeo as they fist pumped causing the two grown-ups to go bright red in the face

Macao rubbed his head in utter shock, Aliasmos kept her head down keeping a tight grip on the battle of whiskey she had taken, both of them refusing to look the other in the eyes, even as Macoa stood up and walked towards the bar and took a seat at the bar to shakily take Aliasmos' hand and forced her to face him.

''You alright?'' asked Macoa

''Just a little embarressed that's all'' Aliasmos smiled, Macoa moved his hand to rest it on Aliasmos' knee allowing the pair to watch the rest of the guild being forced to step into their shoes

''Hey Gem turn into Romeo for us?'' asked Rayne, knowing her twin sister needed a little revenge

''How does Romeo feel about Wendy?'' shouted Nicole as quickly as she could

''She's gorgeous, even more so than my future step mother Aliasmos''

''Whoa'' shouted Aliasmos and Macoa

''I would do anything to be with her'' finished Gemini

Nicole was laughing as she could see just how awkward her two best friends looked at the confession and the two ring leaders noticed it as well

''Gemini can you please turn into Wendy for us?'' asked Rayne

''How does Wendy feel about Romeo?'' asked Mirajane clearly catching on to her best friends plan

''He's a great friend but I don't know if there is something more there''

''Ouch dude'' hissed Nicole

''Nah, it's alright. I always knew she was way out of my league'' half smiled Romeo

''I felt like that about Als and look where we are now'' said Macoa

''Whoa, who said anything about us being a couple after all of this?'' barked Aliasmos

''I just thought…..''

''No, you cannot make any assumptions about me and what I want, if you want to know something then you ask me'' barked Aliasmos

''Whao'' muttered both Romeo and Nicole

''Als, I'm sorry''

''Who's next?'' mused Mirajane as she slowly spun around to catch the eyes of her fellow guildmates

''Do Lucy'' shouted Aliasmos with a cheeky smile

''You heard her Gem'' smiled Rayne

''Oh no'' huffed Lucy and she smashed her head into the table as Gemini transformed into her

''Now Gem, how does Lucy feel about Natsu?'' asked Mira

''He's an idiot'' Gemini said with attitude. ''Always breaking into my house, putting me in danger and costing me a small fortune in clothing''

Everyone in the guild laughed, while Lucy kept bashing her head into the table

''What happened?'' asked Natsu as he finally came to

''Lucy thinks you're an idiot'' said Aliasmos

''I know that'' he huffed as he stood up and got back onto his feet

''Oh yeah, what else do you know?'' asked Aliasmos

''A lot, she keeps a scrapbook of the guy she loves'' teased Happy

''A scrapbook'' purred Mirajane

''SHUT IT CAT!'' hissed Lucy

''Gem, can you tell us who Lucy's scrapbook is about?'' asked Mirajane

''I don't want to'' sighed Gemini

''Gem if you tell me who the scrapbook is about you'll owe me half the favours you owe me'' smiled Aliasmos

''Nope''

''Oh well worth a shot'' shrugged Aliasmos with a smile

''What you're not going to trade all of your favours?'' asked Rayne

''The information isn't that valuable, plus we both know you'll get the information from Gemini somehow''

''That's true'' smiled Rayne. ''So Gem, tell us what Lucy thinks of Loke?''

''He's cute, but he knows it. Too much of a player for my tastes''

''Damn and here I thought I had a shot with you'' smiled Loke as he suddenly appeared from the celestial realm and was clearly trying to comfort Lucy in her time of need

''I'm glad you're here Loke'' smiled Rayne

''Yeah there's nokthing like watching the great Helena Witch stir up yet more trouble''

''Ha ha'' laughed Aliasmos

''I don't see why your laughing you volunteered'' barked Rayne

''Hey you lot have been pestering me about Macoa a lot, I figured better to get the embarrassment out early on, that way I could know the truth and hide if I didn't like what I heard''

''She makes a good point Lucy'' interjected Lisanna

''Yeah granted we have a few things to talk about but we'll get there''

Lucy understood what everyone was trying to push her, so she stood up and whispered something in Mirajane's ear then took a seat next to Lisanna, then tried to hide under it

''I knew it'' shouted Mirajane

''Knew what?'' shouted Rayne

''How does Lucy feel about Gray?''

Gemini couldn't help but smile still in Lucy's form. ''Gray is smarter than everyone gives him credit for, has a nasty habit of stripping but he's so sexy he can pull it off''

''Gem that doesn't help, tell is if Lucy has feelings for him?'' shouted Rayne

''I'm in love with Gray''

''I told you'' shouted Mirajane

''Damn it'' barked Cana as she stood up and handed a few jewel over to Mirajane before she grabbed herself a new barrel

''Looks like the matchmaker has three out of three so far'' muttered Aliasmos

''Mira, do you know how should be with who?'' asked Rayne

''Of course I do'' she smiled

''Alright then, Gem please turn into Gray and tell us how he feels about Lucy?'' asked Rayne

''She's smart, sexy, knows what she wants in life and doesn't care how she gets there''

Now Gray was smashing his head into the table as Natsu was openly laughing at the situation

''DOES GRAY HAVE FEELINGS FOR LUCY?'' shouted both Rayne and Mirajane

''I care about her far more than she'll ever care about me''

Loke stood up and marched over to Gray, tapping him on the shoulder

''If you ever hurt her, I will make sure you feel the full wrath of the celestial spirits'' Loke warned

''I second it'' shouted Aliasmos

''You don't have to worry about that'' smiled Gray as the pair shook hands

''So what other couples do we need to out then?'' asked Rayne

''Oh come on we both know the obvious one?'' hissed Mira

''What you and Laxus?'' teased Rayne

''No, Levy and Gajeel''

''That's a good one, but who do we out first?'' asked Rayne

''Nope'' said Gajeel as he slung Levy over his shoulder and marched out of the guild with Jet and Droy shouted protests

''That was easy'' sighed Aliasmos. ''So who's next on the hit list?''

''I would say Elfman and Evergreen but their already a couple'' sighed Mirajane

''I don't know what your talking about'' sighed Evergreen

''When did that happen?'' asked Rayne

''Not long after the games'' smiled Mirajane

''Girls'' shouted Aliasmos. ''There's a clear answer here of who Gemini should turn into next because it's more obvious to me then Lisanna and Natsu''

''Oh yeah and who is that?'' teased Mirajane

''Gem, can you please transform into Mirajane?'' smiled Aliasmos making sure she kept eye contact with the demonic barmaid

Gemini transformed into Mirajane with a clear smile on their faces

''I know Mira doesn't have feelings towards him but I have to know, how does Mirajane feel about Freed?'' asked Rayne

''He's really sweet, shame he doesn't show his emotions well unless their towards Laxus''

Everyone laughed while Freed hid his face

''Damn and here I thought you had feelings for him'' hissed Aliasmos

''Hey Gemini'' shouted Lisanna. ''How does Mirajane feel about Laxus?''

''Ummmm Laxus'' purred the false Mirajane. ''He's handsome, strong. I close my eyes and there I am lying in his arms''

Those words forced Mirajane to hide her face as it turned a gorgeous shade of red

''My, my Mira I had no idea you have been having dirty dreams about Laxus'' smiled Rayne

''They aren't dirty dreams'' protested Mira

''So you two already slept together?'' asked Aliasmos

Mira's face turned even redder

''Cana pay up'' shouted Aliasmos

''How many bets do you guys have on who will end up with who?'' asked Nicole

''Oh sweetheart you do not want to know the answer to that'' smiled Aliasmos. ''Now Gem, please transform into Laxus and tell us how he feels about her so we can end this''

Gemini turned into Laxus

''Mira is the sexiest woman I have ever met, damn good in a fight and loves everyone in this guild. It would be great if instead of me being the next guild master, it was the woman I care about more than anything in this world''

''Oh Laxus'' said Aliasmos

''Shut it'' the real Laxus hissed

''Can you two just kiss each other already?'' sighed Rayne

''Which newly formed couple is that?'' asked Aliasmos

''You know which couple I mean'' barked Rayne

Aliamsos leaned forward and kissed Macoa in front of the guild

''Not you twi'' shouted Rayne

''How long has it been since Gildarts went on that mission?'' teased Aliasmos

''Don't go there?''

''Does my twin sister need to get laid?'' teased Aliasmos in a baby tone

''WHAT?'' shouted Mirajane while Cana sprayed the room with the beer she had been trying to drink

''Hey Gem, if you do this you owe me no favours'' smiled Aliasmos

''Of course'' smiled the Celestial Twins

''I need you to transform into Rayne right now and tell everyone here how she feels about Gildarts?''

The twins did as they were asked. ''Gildarts doesn't stick around for long, but I need that in a man, plus with the binding enchantment I played on him I know he won't cheat on me while he's away''

''WHAT?'' shouted the guild

''He's barely around and we sort of bonded over a few things, turns out he's pretty good in bed'' shrugged Rayne

''I need the stronger stuff'' said Cana in shock

Aliasmos hopped down from the bar and handed over the dark bottle she had been drinking from and allowed Cana to drink what was left of the half bottle without coming up for air

''The great Helena Witch finally found love'' teased Loke

''Whoa there, love is a pretty strong word for it'' interjected Rayne

''Gem, does my twin love Gildarts?'' asked Aliasmos

''Yes''

''Crap, is this what love feels like?'' asked Rayne

''Do you think he completes you?''

''Yeah'' she smiled

''Does your world feel a little emptier with him away?''

''Yeah''

''Do you feel safe and secure when he's around you?''

''Yeah''

''Can you talk to him about anything and everything?''

''Yeah''

''Does he acknowledge you have a dark past and yet doesn't care about it?''

''Yeah'' Rayne smiled as she slowly sat down

''Do you miss him?''

''Yeah''

''Rayne you're in love with Gildarts''

''Oh crap'' sighed Cana

''Well this sucks'' sighed Rayne

''Yeah love kinda does'' smiled Aliasmos

''You happy about Macoa?''

''Yeah'' smiled Aliasmos. ''Are you happy with Gildarts?''

''Yeah I am''

''This is weird''

''Tell me about it''


End file.
